Pokemon Light Platinum
by OneClassyLady
Summary: A moemon/anthropomorphic Pokemon story with a female protagonist, following along the gameplay of the GBA rom hack "POKEMON LIGHT PLATINUM" A 20 year old girl sets out to become a Pokemon trainer and learn a little bit of life along the way. But she's no ordinary being, having the rare knowledge of the oldest of languages, she might even be vital to the world's furture.
1. Chapter 1

_Where am I?_ I thought as I looked around my unfamiliar surroundings.

_This can't be real… this… a dream maybe…_ Everything seemed so surreal, structures I didn't recognize, made out of substances I couldn't even begin to understand, and unidentifiable sounds wisped around me that seemed to be solid as I could follow them and distinguish them as they mixed about this mysterious room.

Then I heard a loud roar, and I looked up in front of me to see an impossible sight of what I assume to be a Pokemon… but one I had not seen or heard about. It was unbelievably beautiful nonetheless; I stumbled back a bit out of fright and perhaps a bit of reverence.

Suddenly three more huge beings of Pokemon surrounded the first one and let out a mighty cry in unison, shaking everything about me, and it seemed even the sounds were driven away in fear. I remained transfixed in my spot, struck with amazement and terror at the legendary beings before me, although it seemed as if I was an invisible sight to them.

The three along the outside charged simultaneously at the center one. The glorious being let out an angry, pained cry as the three once again bombarded it with all their might. I fell to the ground as the tremors in the room forced me off my feet, and then everything faded to black…

* * *

><p>I gasped as I sat quickly upright right in my bed, my eyes searched the room frantically and then my heart beat slowed as I realized I was in my familiar room once more.<p>

"It was just a dream…"

"What was just a dream?" My bubbly roommate, Kay, asked as she bounced up the stairs into view.

"Oh nothing, I guess," I answered as I slowly got out of bed and stretched my arms above my head, "Just a dream I had last night… or a nightmare… I don't know; it was just really odd."

"Hmm… well anyways you better hurry up, Missy. Professor Holly is probably waiting for you."

"Professor Holly! Shoot! What time is it!?" I asked Kay as I hurriedly found some clothes and got my bag together.

"It was noon last time I checked," She answered offhandedly as her attention was now taken by her laptop in front of her.

"Noon?! Dammit! I was supposed to be there an hour and a half ago… Kay! Why didn't you wake me!?"

"Hey, don't blame me; I'm not your mother."

"Ughh…" I groaned walking down the stairs, "Just answer the phone if someone calls okay?"

"Gotcha," She yelled down from the room upstairs, "You look hot by the way!"

"Thanks!" I yelled back up at her and laughed as I grabbed an apple and headed out the door.

I took a bite of my apple and rushed off towards Professor Holly's lab. I only got in a few steps though before I ran straight into someone, causing me to stumble to the ground and the piece of apple to start heading down the wrong pipe leading into a coughing fit.

"Hey, you better slow down and watch where you're going," a male voice spoke down to me.

_You better learn when to get out of the way_! Is what I would have retorted if I wasn't currently detained to my knees, coughing my lungs out.

"Hey are you alright?" He spoke again softer as he squatted down in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm-" I answered as a couple more coughs interrupted me, "I'm fiii…." My 'fine' was drawn out and forgotten as I looked up to see a strikingly handsome face and wavy black hair very close to my own face.

"You're James!" I exclaimed as he helped me to my feet, "James as in, you know, _the_ James, as in _James_, the Dionus Region _Champion James_!"

He chuckled, "Yes, yes I am indeed familiar with myself. Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Oh uh, yeah, sorry," I cleared my throat and ran a nervous hand through my long, curly red hair, "I'm fine and yeah, uh, so sorry for running into you…"

"No, no, no. No need to apologize," he gently protested, "In fact, maybe you can even help me; I'm looking for a Missy... I had her address, but I have seemed to misplace it…"

"Oh!" I gasped, "Well, I'm the only Missy in this town… If you've got the right town."

"No, I definitely have the right town," He took a pokeball from his belt, "Professor Holly asked me to come get you and bring you to Central City where we are meeting."

"Oh, alright then."

He then threw his pokeball in the air and called out, "Salamence!" Out of the pokeball appeared a male Salamence, who must be very high leveled and strong, as he was just huge, standing at what must be at least seven and a half feet. He was built, broad and muscular, with slicked back dark blue hair, black pants and a navy shirt, a red leather jacket, and a pair of impressive red wings to match.

"What do you need James?" He asked his trainer. He held a stern, solemn expression on his face, and James must have realized I was a bit anxious because he then whispered to me, "Don't worry… he looks intimidating, but he is really quite warm and friendly."

"We need to head to Central City quickly. Could you fly us over there?" James directed towards his Pokemon.

"Certainly." We both got on Salamence's back and he flew us over with ease to the city.

We landed down at the entrance of town and James recalled his Salamence, "Thanks Salamence." Then we headed into town to find Professor Holly and someone else in front of the drained pond that was near the center of the city.

"Hey Professor Holly we're here," I called out then stopped dead in my tracks as the person next to her turned to look at us, "Oh. My. God."

"Hello Missy, glad you could join us today," Professor Holly started greeting even while I was in my paralyzed state due to the fact of who else was in our company, "And James too. With us here as well, as I am sure you both know-"

"ASH! Ash Ketchum! The Pokemon WORLD Champion!" I interrupted before she could finish, to be honest, I felt a bit faint, "oh dear…"

"Hey Ash, how's it goin'?" James went up to Ash and shook his hand.

"Not bad James, not bad. You still holding your Dionus Region Champion title?"

"No one has even come close to taking it," James answered with a bit of a cocky grin.

"Ash," Professor Holly interceded, "This is Missy. One of my starting trainers coming out of Amalio Town."

"Nice to meet you Missy," He stated holding out his hand in greeting.

I rushed up and shook his hand, "Ohmygosh Ash I am SUCH a big fan of yours youdon'tevenknow ohmygoodness I cannot even BELIEVE I am meeting you right now thisisSOunreal!" I blurted out probably much too fast for him to understand.

"Well, I'm very flattered."

"Alright, introductions aside, let's bring our attention to why I've gathered us together here," Professor Holly said, "We heard of a tablet with ancient writing on it and we pinpointed the location of it to be this city, then we found it at the bottom of this pond so we drained it to get closer access." Professor Holly looked toward me, "This is why I called you here, Missy. The writings on the tablet are in the Alpha language."

"Oh." The Alpha language, a language lost to time for the vast majority of the human race. I was one of the rare people who could still understand it; as my father had taught it to me long ago. I walked into the barren basin to read the tablet. I read it over and over, mulling over the words. Yes, I knew the language, but that doesn't mean that I would understand the meaning of what was written.

"Do you know what it says?

"I believe it is saying something about the creation of the universe! But I can't be certain," I called back out to Professor Holly.

"Can you translate it for me?"

"Yeah," I got back up out of the pond and told the group what the tablet had said and for Professor Holly to copy down.

"That's extraordinary!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes it is. This information is very powerful. That being said, we can't let this knowledge fall into the wrong hands," Professor Holly said seriously, "We must have the tablet destroyed."

"I'm on it," James said reaching for a pokeball, "Napoleon!" Out of the pokeball emerged an Empoleon, who looked very strong and I could instantly tell the bond between him and James was great; he was probably his first Pokemon.

"What's up James," Napoleon asked quite relaxed and at ease in contrast to his heavier, stoic clothing complete with even some pieces of armor. His face was quite friendly and appealing; I could tell he probably had a great sense of humor.

"Hey Nap, I'm going to need you to use water gun on this tablet here to erode it away."

"Can do, buddy," Napoleon answered and blasted water at the tablet, and we all watched as it slowly faded into the earth below it.

"Alright, now fill the pond back up." Napoleon followed James' orders and used rain dance and the pond gradually filled up to as full as it once was.

"That all, James?"

"Yes, I think that's it for now," James said holding up his pokeball to recall him.

"Wait, now hold on," Napoleon jumped in, and James lowered his pokeball, "You haven't introduced me to your cute little friend here," He finished, looking over to me and wiggled his eyebrows.

I blushed and James chuckled, "Maybe another time, Nap." He called him back into his pokeball; before Napoleon disappeared he gave me a quick wink causing me to blush a bit more.

"Sorry about that," James apologized to me, "He's a bit of a casanova."

"It's quite alright."

"Ok, I think we are all done here," Professor Holly said, getting us back on track, "Thank you all for your help. I'll let you know if I need any further assistance in the future." Ash and James both left then leaving me and the Professor.

"We can both head back to Amalio then and get you started on your journey."

"Absolutely!" I started off in front of her, but didn't get that far when I heard a shriek came from her behind me. I turned around see a man grabbing a pulling Professor Holly away.

"Now that those two stronger trainers left, it was the opportune time to get you and bring you back to the boss to tell us all that you learned from this little tablet of yours." The man said dragging her away.

"Missy! Get a pokeball from my bag and fight this scoundrel!" Professor Holly shouted.

"You won't defeat me, girl." The man said throwing out a Poochyena to battle. She was little, and probably wasn't that high of a level. Her unkempt, ragged hair and clothes told me that she wasn't probably trained that well, but that mean look on her face did make me a bit uneasy.

I ran up to Professor Holly's bag that she had dropped and grabbed a pokeball out of there and tossed it out, not knowing what Pokemon I had chosen. Out came a male Pokemon, clad in a leather jacket and jeans, with orange-red hair and an orange tail with fire at the end of it.

"A Charmander! Good choice Missy!" Professor Holly called out.

Charmander looked back at me, and although he didn't say anything, the fierceness in his eyes told me he was ready and willing to fight.

"Alright Charmander! Attack that Poochyena!" I called out to him, not certain of what his attacks were yet. Charmander charged at her, claws extending from his knuckles and scratched at the Poochyena. Poochyena's trainer didn't tell her much to help her, just let her go and kept his focus on holding onto Professor Holly.

Poochyena fell back from the attack, damaged but not down.

"Scratch her again!" I shouted. Charmander leapt forward again, but just before he hit, Poochyena let out an intimidating growl, lessening the damage of his attack. Poochyena got back up and tackled Charmander with the last of her energy. Charmander got in one last swipe though and she fell to the side fainted.

"How!?" The criminal grunted reaching for his pokeball to recall back his Pokemon. Professor Holly took this opportunity to give him one last good kick to the shin and he released her in pain and she rushed back to me.

"We will get you someday and you will tell us what we want to know Holly! Count on it!" He recalled his fainted Poochyena, "And you, Missy. You are now on Team Steam's hitlist. I'd watch my back if I were you." The grunt ran off.

"Yeah! We won!" I jumped up in glee. Charmander hmmphed in accordance.

"You did marvelous Missy," Professor Holly said, "In fact I think you should keep Charmander and train him; you two make quite the team."

I looked over at Charmander and he was still giving me nothing, no emotion, no words, just a stern solid expression. But something about him intrigued me.

"I think I will, Professor. If he wants to." Charmander gave a nod in response.

"Alright, he's yours. Would you like to give him a nickname?"

I looked Charmander over once more and decided on a fitting name I thought, "How about Charles?" I waited for Charmander's approval, and he gave another short nod.

"Ok then it's settled," Professor Holly said, "Let's head back to my lab and we'll get you everything you need to start out on your journey." I called back Charles into his pokeball and we headed back home to Amalio.

We got back to Professor Holly's lab later that evening, and she got me all the supplies I needed. Some pokeballs, potions, a map, and even a Pokedex.

"Now before I teach you some of the basics you need to know, getting into Pokemon training, we need to get you a trainer card. It will be what identifies you as a valid trainer." I filled out the form she gave me and then all of it was printed out on a little card for me:

* * *

><p>TRAINER ID NO.: 0002406 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PERSONALITY: CREATIVEOPTIMISTIC

NAME: MISSY (F) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ORIENTATION: PANSEXUAL

AGE: 20 YRS -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- DEVIANCE LVL: 5

* * *

><p>"Now this is all very similar information as to what the Pokedex will tell you about the Pokemon you catch. It will say their name, and even the name you give them, their type, their level, their body type, their orientation, their personality, and their deviance level.<p>

Body types can be classified into 7 categories: slim, built, petite, curvy, muscular, chub, and slender. Personalities usually have two defining traits. Orientation is of course what gender you are attracted to. I see you identify as pansexual, meaning attraction to anyone regardless of gender. Then the deviance level is what tells you how sexually deviant the Pokemon or trainer is, meaning how forward they are, the greatness of their prowess, their sexual confidence, and/or how active they are; it can go up to a level 10.

Now personalities and deviance levels vary from Pokemon to Pokemon. Orientation, however, while it _can _vary within a species, even within evolutions, one orientation is usually identified with throughout the species. For example, Magikarps, we have found throughout research, mostly identify as heterosexual, but there have been a minority within that species that varies with orientations. And that concept applies to the rest of every species of Pokemon."

"Are you getting all of this, Missy?"

"Yep."

"Alright, so let's look up your Charmander and see what his entry looks like."

* * *

><p>POKEMON: CHARMANDER (M) -.-.-.-.- NAME: CHARLES<p>

TYPE: FIRE -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PERSONALITY: RESERVED/IMPISH

LVL: 5 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ORIENTATION: HETEROSEXUAL

BODY TYPE: SLIM/MUSCULAR -.-.-.-.-.- DEVIANCE LVL: 4

* * *

><p>"Impish!? Charles is definitely reserved, but impish? He has hardly shown a twist of any emotion at all."<p>

"Some natures of Pokemon are learned once a trainer gets closer to one's Pokemon and their bond strengthens." Professor Holly explained. "Now to further explain natures of Pokemon. Bonds between Pokemon and trainer are often strengthened through romantic and/or sexual meanings. But again that isn't always the case, depending on the orientation or deviance of either the Pokemon or trainer. Some just become great friends and battling companions and nothing more. Either way is perfectly acceptable and bonds between Pokemon and trainer will flourish both ways.

Pokemon love to serve their trainers and will do most anything for them, but then it is also very important for a trainer to know their Pokemon's limits. Keeping your Pokemon happy and healthy will ensure a successful journey for any trainer.

Through battling, Pokemon gain experience and levels. Leveling up will often cause changes in a Pokemon's physical appearance: growing taller, gaining bulk, enhancing features, etc. If a Pokemon were to gain enough levels it can evolve. Evolving is a slightly more complex component. There are multiple ways Pokemon can evolve. Some need certain items or actions to be completed. While the majority just needs to gain the amount of levels required for evolution and then participate sexually with their trainer, or if orientation/deviance/etc. doesn't permit that, there are special candies a trainer can buy that can induce evolution."

"Well, I think that is all the basics you need to know to start your journey. Do you think you can make it out there as a trainer, Missy?"

"Yes I do!"

"Well, then I wish you all the luck."

I got up to leave when Professor Holly spoke once more, "Oh, and tomorrow if you could head up to Memaria Lake, east of Central City. Professor Oak is supposed to be training a new trainer of his own there. Could you tell him that I wish to speak with him urgently about what we have discovered today?"

"I will." I answered as I left the lab and back to my own house, eager to finally start my Pokemon journey the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES: Alright. So. This is a story I guess I decided to write. Well first of all I kinda got tired of seeing and reading so many moemonanthropomorphic pokemon stories where the main character was a guy and ALL the Pokemon were girls. SOOOooooo, this main character is a female and there are both male and female anthropomorphic pokemon.**

**It's gonna be a multiple chapter story. (There is more to come!)**

**I also wanted to write something that delved deeper into sexuality than just 'sex', so this story will hopefully accomplish that and explore at least more diverse sexual orientations. (and genders if I get that worked in there)**

**I also wanted to write about anthropomorphic pokemon because I wanted to work on my quick character art skill, so as I'm playing my game I'm drawing up each pokemon I catch into a human-ized form, that will help give me visuals for the story and get my sketching skill better. (I do have a deviantart account and I might put the character art up there if people want to see it.)**

**BIG NOTE! A lot of the main storyline (not really the relationship storyline, but probably some of that too) is based on my current gameplay of Pokemon. Which is of the GBA rom hack called "POKEMON LIGHT PLATINUM" So kudos to them for their story that I am going to be embellishing on. I have not played this game yet, so this unfolding story is going to be as exciting for you readers as it is for me! So hey! If you like playing pokemon, FiRST OFF you should definitely check out some of the fanmade pokemon games because most of them are PHENOMENAL! And definitely try out POKEMON LIGHT PLATINUM. Here is their website for info and download : **_pokemonlightplatinum . com_

**I am changing some names of towns and regions and characters around from the game just because I feel like it... no other reason... idk, i get bored...So if you are playing the game and reading my story some names might be unfamiliar or not the same to you.**

**And yeah, this will contain mature content, so of course we got an older protagonist and other such characters, and because she is older, no she does not live with her mother, so the story diverges from the game in that aspect as well.**

**LAST OF ALL! Please review. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't like. Tell me what you want to read.**

**ENCOURAGEMENT, SUGGESTIONS, AND CRITICISM KEEP ME WRITING**


	2. REVIEW COMMENTARY

**REVIEW COMMENTARY:**

**Ok, so. After every chapter (or it might be spread out to after every couple chapters) I want to put in a commentary chapter, where I can reply and talk to reviewers and discuss pokemon and my story, because I like talking to people. So tell me if you don't like this and I'll keep it brief at the end of chapters, but I rather like not having a huge chunk of text at the bottom of my writing, so whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so first off let's explain this world and it's mechanics a bit more. Since <strong>_Septentrion Euchoreutes_** l****eft me a few notes which I greatly appreciate.**

**Flying and riding pokemon****. (as demonstrated by the Salamence ride in the first chapter)**

**Well, first of all it's pretty hard to imagine in the normal pokemon world even just one person flying on some smaller Pokemon such as Pidgey, but whatevs. I do want everything here to seem reasonable (as reasonable as a Pokemon world can be.) It's all in the description of the Pokemon, like I said, Salamence was 7 and a half feet tall at the least, which is taller than a normal sized door. And that he was pretty built and broad which means he's probably as wide as a door, at least in his torso. (and, as most people yell at the tv when watching titanic, Rose could've easily let Jack onto that door with her) Plus Salamence is a Pokemon; Pokemon are pretty amazingly strong, he could probably easily fly two people or a small truck. But yeah, I'll try to write things that won't be too much of a stretch to imagine. (like someone riding or surfing on an anthro pidgey or magikarp.)**

**Trainer and Pokedex info**

**Trainer car d info and Pokedex info, yes, does not give the same information. Like the Trainer card doesn't have Body type. Well although Pokemon are very much humanized here, Pokemon and humans are not the same and humans are not categorized as much. **

**Pokemon not showing age in the Pokedex. Well, I didn't want to deal with age that much and just say every pokemon was just at an acceptable age, just being a pokemon, but then I realized that that doesn't explain newly hatched pokemon, or pokemon that has been alongside it's trainer for generations. So here's how I've determine Pokemon aging culture in this world to be: Newly born pokemon are raised either in daycares, or in the homes of their trainers, or in their pokemon habitats in the wild. As they grow up they cannot battle or even learn any moves until they come of age (which we'll say is around 18-22 human years) then they are able to be trained or go off on their own into the wild for a trainer to battle and encounter. Then they age alongside humans, some species aging slower and having a longer lifespan than humans, and some having shorter.**

**Deviance. Ok. Deviance is a measurement in this world that identifies how open a person/pokemon is to sex in general and how often and how much they want to be sexual with someone. Just basically how sexual a person/pokemon is in general. So like, Charles at a level 4 out of 10 is more reserved sexually and wouldn't crave to have sex as much and wouldn't be as open to sex as easily as someone with say an 8 to 10 level of deviance. This I added in my story just because I was a bit bored of the anthro pokemon stories I have read where it seems everyone is so sex crazed and wanting sex all the time everywhere. I wanted more build up and variety.**

**Alright, so that explains a bit more of this pokemon world. If you are curious about more things, just ask.**

**Yes this is based off a game which some to many readers may not have played and don't know the storyline. But believe me I am giving you plenty of information from the game to let this standalone as a story without you even needing to know that this is based on game at all.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>DISCUSSION<span>**_

_Septentrion Euchoreutes mentioned:_

_Waking up late cliché -1_

**YES**** YES I KNOW AND I DO NOT LIKE IT JUST AS MUCH AS YOU! I found myself writing it and I was like, ooohh gosh, what am I doing, noooo, but I just decided to be lazy and keep it in there.**

_Coolevilshark commented:_

_I've been meaning to play LP for a hell of a long time, but I've been super busy, but I actually prefer the idea of following this story instead._

**Nice! And yeah you should definitely get the whole storyline of Light Platinum out of this story, as a lot of time I am taking straight dialogue from it and twisting up the words to suit my own whims. But yeah, so far it is a pretty great game. Also thanks for the kind words and encouragement.**


	3. Chapter 2

When I got home that night, Kay was downstairs watching TV, ready to greet me.

"So how was your first day Pokemon trainer?"

"Well we got at it a little late, but I'm ready to head out tomorrow and start my journey."

"Did you get your starter Pokemon?" she asked a bit more excited, "Who is it? Can I see? Can I meet them?"

"I chose a Charmander. Although, I didn't get much time to get acquainted with him myself, so maybe in the morning you two can meet."

"Ooo, it's a guy! Is he cute?"

"Yeah, I guess," I answered heading upstairs, "But he is a bit stern, and closed off…"

"Hmm, well, see ya in the morning," Kay called up to me.

"Night," I shouted back.

While Kay could've become a trainer herself, she never seemed to have the ambition to do so. She liked Pokemon well enough but was content just to live her life along with them and not have any of her own. Good for her, but that wasn't me.

I dropped my bag down next to my bed and sat down. I took out Charles pokeball and rolled it around in my hands as the doubting thoughts crept up on me. _What if he never opens up to me… doesn't listen… What if I'm just a horrible, awful trainer… _

"Charles," I softly spoke, calling him out of his ball.

He appeared standing stiffly in front of me, arms crossed, with that same stern expression.

"Missy," He answered, speaking to me for the first time. His voice was mellow and warm, giving me hope that he wasn't so solid on the inside as his exterior.

"Uh, hey," I scooted over on my bed, making room for him, "Have a seat… if you want."

"Do you need anything?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"No, not really," I said bringing my legs up on the bed and turning to sit cross-legged, facing him, "I just wanted us to get more familiar with each other before we head out tomorrow."

He just raised an eyebrow at me and the corner of his mouth turned up into the slightest smirk, as if asking me what exactly I meant by '_get familiar with each other.'_

My face flushed as I realized how my statement could be interpreted with the setting we were in. I grew flustered as I tried to explain, "Oh, no. I meant just, you know, talking and getting acquainted, and yeah... that's all." I was a bit glad though that he was maybe showing off some personality, his impish side coming through.

"Mhmm"

"Well, um," I curled a side of my hair behind my ear, "You're my first Pokemon, and I'm probably your first trainer, right?"

"Yes"

"So we need to get through this together and be open and honest with each other. I want you to be able to trust me."

"I do. I am ready to battle beside you. Whatever you might need I will try my best to comply."

"Really?" I asked a bit taken aback by his words.

He again gave that short nod of his.

"Wow… cool. Ok then… Well, I guess it's getting late and we should both get some good rest before tomorrow," I picked held up his pokeball to call him back, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Missy," he replied before vanishing into his ball.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, got ready, and headed downstairs for breakfast. As usual, Kay was already up being her normal chipper self.<p>

"Good morning!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Morning," I replied getting myself some cereal.

"Hey, where's your Charmander? Can I meet him?"

"Yeah, of course." I got his ball out and sent him out, "Charles, this is my roommate, Kay. Kay, this is Charles."

"Charles. What a handsome name to match a handsome face," Kay greeted him in her common flirty manner of hers.

Charles looked a bit uncomfortable at Kay's forwardness, glancing towards me for direction.

"Don't worry, she's like this with everyone," I assured him and gestured for him to have a seat at the table next to me and then said to Kay, "Tone it down a bit, would ya?"

"Alright, alright, but you failed to mention last night just how cute he was." She gushed.

"I suppose I did," I then directed towards Charles, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I, uh, ate before you called me out," He answered uneasily, shifting in his chair as Kay made eyes at him, sitting across from him and twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Kay! Stop teasing him!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She got up and cleared her dishes, "I'll just head upstairs and get out of your way until you leave."

"What? And let us leave without saying goodbye?" I put my dishes up on the counter next to hers, "We might not see each other for several months after I walk out that door."

"Yeah, well, um," She turned a bit away from me, "You know, call me sometimes." I heard a faint sniffle.

"Kay! Are you crying?" I teased her.

"Well it's not every day your best friend up and leaves you!"

"Aww, c'mere," I said pulling her into a hug, "I'll call you often, don't worry."

"You better," she mumbled into my shoulder before pulling away. "And be careful out there, ok?"

"I will," I said grabbing my bag, and gesturing for Charles to follow me as I headed out the door, "See ya!"

* * *

><p>"You two are quite close then?" Charles asked me as we walked off towards route 401 and the start of our adventure.<p>

"Yep, Kay has been my best friend and roommate ever since I moved to Dionus Region about 4 years ago."

"That's nice."

"Hey! Wanna battle!" A young man ran up to us, interrupting our conversation.

"Do you think we can take him?" I asked Charles.

He looked back at me with that same fierceness in his eyes that I saw in our first battle, "Definitely."

"Alright! We'll take you on!"

"Hah! You're no match for my bug Pokemon," He sent out a couple Caterpies and Venipedes, not too impressive. Charles took them all down easily with his scratch move, gaining three levels in the process.

"Huh," said the bug type trainer scratching his head, "I suppose I'll just have to train some more."

We kept on down the route fighting any wild Pokemon and trainers we met. I didn't see any Pokemon yet that I was keen on capturing and adding to my team. Charles had learned the move ember, so we had no problem getting past any opposition.

Then we found ourselves in the middle of a battle with a trainer with electric Pokemon. We were doing alright, but Charles had taken a few hits.

"Charles! You still ok?" I called out to him as he took on a second quick attack from a female Blitzle, a slim Pokemon with eccentrically styled platinum hair and wearing a skintight, black and white striped suit.

"Yes," He grunted back bursting flames back out towards his opponent.

"Bitsy! Get outta there!" The Blitzle's trainer shouted, but it was too late, she'd gone down.

"Good job," the other trainer said, leaving back on his own journey.

"Still alright?" I asked Charles as we kept walking down the route toward Central City.

"Yeah, just a bit winded."

"Why don't I heal you some? We still have a ways before we reach the city." We stopped and I got out a potion from my bag and started to heal some of the scrapes and bruises on his arms.

"You have already reached level 10. That's impressive with the few amount of battles we've been in. I didn't know Pokemon could gain this much experience so quickly."

"I guess I'm a quick learner," he replied with a low, warm tone. I looked up from spraying his wounds to see that warm tone mirrored in his bright blue eyes looking down at me. I lost myself in them for a few seconds before clearing my throat and quickly finishing up with the potion.

"There. Feel better?"

"Perfect."

We started back on the trail. I was amazed but also a bit anxious at Charles gaining so much experience so quickly. Yes, I was glad that he was getting stronger and better skills, but now he only had a few more levels to gain until he was at a peak moment to evolve. I don't know if either he or I was quite ready to deepen our relationship this soon, and I definitely didn't have enough money to buy any evolutionary candies.

"Something bothering you?" Charles asked noticing my anxious expression I guess.

"No, everything's fine." At that moment I saw a Bidoof charging over towards us, she was cute with a short bob haircut, a poofy brown dress, and an innocent face; but she wasn't right for the team I was building.

"Charles! The Bidoof behind you. Use ember."

After we defeated the Bidoof, we fought a few more wild Pokemon and trainers before finally reaching Central City around one o'clock.

"Alright, so we need to get to Memaria Lake and Professor Oak, which this sign says is just east of here." My stomach then decided to put in its own two cents with a loud grumble.

"Maybe we should grab a bite to eat first." Charles suggested with a grin.

"I suppose. Let's head to the Pokemon Center to eat lunch and then get you healed properly."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES: <strong>

**Alright. Not much to say this time.**

**I don't like writing battles as much, which if you can tell I kept them rather brief and skipped over quite a few. BUT if you guys like reading battles, let me know and I'll perhaps elaborate more on them.**

**And WOW! Pokemon level up fast in this game! Like seriously after 2 trainer and maybe 2 wild battles my charmander was at level 10. right away, just starting the game. Which I remember it taking like YEARS (_obvious_ _exaggeration_) running around in Viridian Forest crushing wimpy worms trying to get to level 16 and learn metal claw to defeat Brock. Since I am writing as I am playing the game, Charles and Missy's relationship is gonna have to develop a bit faster than originally planned if my charmander keeps gaining levels this fast.**

**So yeah, reminder that I'm playing Pokemon Light Platinum as I'm writing. (Here's the website to get it:** _pokemonlightplatinum . com_**) So more Pokemon and characters will be added to the story as I catch them in real time. I.E you see Missy passing up on all these wild pokemon in the chapter, that's because I decided not to catch them in my playthrough. Which I think is a great way to keep me writing, because I can't keep playing the game until I write the chunk of game I just finished.**

**LAST OF ALL! Please review. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't like. Tell me what you want to read.**

**ENCOURAGEMENT, SUGGESTIONS, AND CRITICISM KEEP ME WRITING**


End file.
